


memorial

by larkspear



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Epistolary fiction, Gen, Other, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspear/pseuds/larkspear
Summary: Someone's got to record what happened. Heather makes an attempt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a small lore detail from homecoming. written quickly, unbeta'd

_[It’s a simple blue spiral notebook. Something’s been written on the cover, and then crossed out so hard that the lines dig into the cover. An empty circle has been drawn, and also crossed out, though less aggressively. Someone’s drawn a crude butterfly below all of it.]_

_[Inside is a handwritten account. The writing is a bit sloppy, shaky and pressed hard into the page at times. A few pages appear to have been torn out.]_

 

**THE TRUTH ABOUT SILENT HILL**

 

_[a note in the margins: this is a terrible idea]_

Once upon a time there was a town of evil cultists.

No, go back. Once upon a time there was a sacred place and then some asshole colonists settled it and now it’s been cursed forever.

 _[a note in the margin:_ _no, let’s be REALLY thorough. did you know there was an epidemic? also boats sink on toluca all the time. it’s always been cursed! there_ _are we done]_

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Alessa and everyone was so awful to her that she developed psychic powers. That’s how it works here!

_[A note in the margins: nobody will believe this]_

And then **h e r  m o t h e r**

_[Each letter is shaky and dark from where the pen pressed hard into the page. It is hesitance in written form.]_

burned her alive to try and birth their cult’s god. And it only sort of worked and she didn’t die so they kept her alive and in a basement for years and years. She was scared and in pain but she got help and split her soul so they couldn’t finish the ritual.

_[A note in the margins: they REALLY won’t believe this]_

That half of her soul became a baby and she sent that baby away. It was found and adopted by

_[There are many things crossed out here. The handwriting becomes shaky and pressed hard into the page.]_

And she was adopted by **H a**

_[The page seems to be stained with water drops, or something like it.]_

 

 

_[A note under the entry: no fuck this. you know what happened. i’ve told you everything. you can write it down. you’re better at this kind of thing anyways. don’t make me do this ]_

  
  


 

_[Three months later, the Detective Douglas Cartland writes an exposé on the cult of Silent Hill. He alone is credited.]_

  
_[The spiral notebook rots away in a filing cabinet somewhere._ _The moths won’t touch it.]_


End file.
